


Evening Tunes

by Jing_Lang



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine x Louis, Clouis, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Louis x Clementine, Louisentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jing_Lang/pseuds/Jing_Lang
Summary: After a couple of stressful weeks, Clementine is taken by surprise by Louis' "special" invitation. Together, they find peace underneath the gleam of the moonlight, turning an ordinary night into something so, so much more.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Evening Tunes

It was the end of the afternoon. The wind twirled gracefully around the autumn leaves, inviting them to join it in its dance. Orange stained clouds embellished the sky, far apart just enough for golden waves to pierce through the ethereal veil. Distant, a lonely moon carefully revealed herself to the world below, her gentle glow somehow surfacing in the midst of the magnificent ballad of colors and lights. It was a beautiful sight to behold – one that Clementine was very thankful for.

A soft yawn interrupted the gears in her eyes, causing her to briefly look away from the window. For the past few days, she’d been working non-stop, crafting plans, securing the school’s defenses and checking in on her friends’ patrols, all in the hopes of keeping Ericson safe from the many possible threats that hid beyond its walls. Most would think that after losing a leg, one would try to spend their days in the comfort of their bed, away from the stress and chaos of the outside world. Not Clementine, though; if anything, her responsibilities had increased, with her taking up the role of leader after the events with the Delta.

Another stubborn sigh escaped the girl’s lips, but she fought through the exhaustion, refusing to stop admiring the view the heavens had gifted her with. It had been several weeks since her group had spotted any survivors, most of them not even significantly close to the school, yet Clementine stood on her toes. Their last encounter with strangers had been… _tense_ , to say the least. If there’s anything her journey had taught her throughout the years, it’s that one should avoid taking risks at all costs – especially now that she had found a home in the boarding school, and a family in its former students.

A knock on the door made her eyes stray away from the pinkish sky, dissipating her cloud of thoughts.

“Yes?”

Clementine waited patiently for a reply from the other side, but nothing came. She turned her head to the door, expecting whoever it was to simply walk in. Instead, two more knocks echoed throughout the room, causing the girl to sigh in annoyance.

“Alright, I’m coming…”

With her crutches in hand, it didn’t take long until Clementine finally reached the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted with something rather _unanticipated_.

“Good evening, m’lady.”

Whatever words she’d intended to articulate lost themselves in her throat. There stood Louis, bowing before her with a warm smile spread across his face.

“My sincerest apologies for disturbing you at such a late hour. I truly hope my presence isn’t distracting you from more dire matters.”

It would take a few seconds before Clementine managed to collect herself, ultimately deciding to play along with his theatrical act. Doing her best to replicate his tone, she put on her best whimsical front.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Well, you see,” he said, returning to her eye level, “I’ve travelled all this way to inform you of something _very_ important.”

“Oh, yeah?” she smirked, “And what could that possibly be?”

Louis smiled, clearing his throat after taking an imaginary letter from his pocket and holding it out in front of him.

“Your majesty is hereby invited to tonight’s special piano recital, occurring shortly after dinner in the music room.”

She rolled her eyes at his antics, unable to hold back a laugh.

“I see. May I know who else is coming to this _recital_?”

The freckled boy paused for a second, dropping his seamless act.

“Actually,” he said, rubbing the back of his head, “it’s just you.”

Clementine’s lips parted slightly.

“Oh.”

It was not at all what she’d foreseen. Based on what he’d been suggesting, she expected it to be one of Ruby’s famous hootenannies, where they’d all gather around in a circle in the music room, evenings spent telling each other stories of the past, laughing and savoring the music playing in the background. She missed those days.

The on-going silence between them pushed Louis to continue.

“It’s just…” he sighed, “it’s been a while since we’ve spent some time together. Just the two of us, I mean.”

He was right. With all the strategical thinking from the past weeks, the girl had barely even had the chance to thoroughly enjoy her time with AJ, let alone Louis. Unfortunately, those were the drawbacks of choosing to shield the ones you love, a path that drove her away from the people she strived to care for in the first place.

The way he pursed his lips and gradually darted his gaze away from her told her that he was considering backtracking on his offer. Without hesitation, Clementine took a step closer, making the boy instinctively place his hand on her arm, just in case she lost her balance. She always appreciated his small gestures.

“Hey,” she whispered, her own hand guiding her toward him, “I’d love that.”

Louis eyed her gently, taking in the tenderness of her smile. They stayed like this for a moment, silent, simply enjoying each other’s presence. A magnetic field trapped them in each other’s gaze, and before he realized it they were already leaning in, forgetting all about their surroundings in favor of the dazzling view standing right in front of them. Just as they were about to close the gap, the sudden sound of steps coming down the hall broke them out of their own world.

They both pulled back, traces of a rosy tint peeking behind their features.

“Right… so,” he said, hands reaching for the comfort of his coat, “it’s a date, then.”

Joy tugged at the corners of Clementine’s lips. She liked the sound of that.

“It’s a date.”

They shared one last smile before they parted ways, a soft chuckle leaving her as she watched him bow down to her yet again, only to be out of sight in a matter of seconds.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of the night. The chill in the air enveloped the school, breathing life into the still trees. The once warm tones of the sky were now mere shadows of the past, a dark blue tint brushing across the starry canvas as the moon smiled upon the Earth, casting light in the dark void below.

The halls of the admin building emulated the outside world like a mirror. Peaceful, but cold; somber, yet delicate. Clementine walked alone among lifeless silhouettes, guided solely by the flame in her heart. A soft tune emerged from the shadows, breaking the silence and making its way to her. She followed it promptly, her crutches leading her to a very familiar door. Through the gap, she could see light.

And there _he_ was.

She smiled at the sight. He sat at the piano, his hands effortlessly gliding over its aged keys, creating the melody that beckoned her to come closer.

As she opened the door, Louis’ eyes fell upon her.

“Clem, you made it!”

Her eyes studied the music room in awe. Candles adorned the place, their warm colors accentuating the way the moon’s natural glow kissed their little sanctuary. Rose petalled flowers perfumed the air, beautifully arranged throughout the room, their essence fusing with the calming heat of the nearby flames.

It took her breath away.

“Louis, this… this is beautiful. You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, you haven’t even seen the best part!”

In a blink of an eye, the freckled boy removed a small bag of pretzels from his coat. Judging by how dusty it looked, it was safe to say the contents inside were, at best, stale. That didn’t seem to scare away the excitement in Louis’ voice, though.

“Since tonight is our first real chance at having a proper date after all this time,” he said, handing her the bag, “I figured the occasion called for a _special_ kind of snack.”

“Oh god,” she groaned, failing to hide her amusement as she inspected the item more closely, “seriously, where do you keep finding these?”

Louis raised a brow at her question.

“And reveal where I keep my secret stash of below-average pretzels? I don’t think so.”

Clementine couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s witty nature. He smiled in return.

“Tonight’s show is about to start, and lucky for you,” he beamed, patting the seat next to him, “you were granted an exclusive seat!”

She rolled her eyes at that last part, leaving her crutches propped up against the piano as she sat next to him.

“Y’know, not many people get the chance to see the artist this close. I bet they’re jealous of you.” he added, sending a wink her way.

That earned him a smirk.

“Well, it’s not like there’s anyone else here.” she quipped.

“Hey! The squirrels are watching.”

And there it was again, the warm melody of her laughter. It was enough to make the otherwise steady drums in his chest go off beat, fluttering at a hasty rhythm. He lowered his head, a small smile blooming on his lips.

The piano shyly murmured as his fingers skimmed over its keys.

“So, any requests, your majesty?”

Clementine pursed her lips. There was a vast array of songs she could ask him to play. How was she supposed to pick? After moments of indecisiveness, she opted to hand him the reins; yet just as she was about to speak, one particular song popped up in her head, shadowing all the other ones.

“Remember the song you played when we first met?”

His eyes found hers in the comfort of the moonlight, hearts beating in unison as they ventured down the bridge guiding them to their past. Their first encounter started playing in Louis’ head like a never-ending film; it had been so long since, yet somehow he still remembered it as if it were yesterday. It brought a smile to his face. 

“Of course. How could I forget?”

He let his fingers caress the piano keys ever so gently.

_Oh, my darling, oh, my darling,_

_Oh, my darling Clementine,_

His voice came in soft waves, gentle like a whisper in the wind. It was different from the first time he’d sung to her, energy dripping from his vocal chords as he performed for his small “crowd”. _No_ , this time there was a certain peace to it, with the beautifully weaved notes swaying around the candle lights, a hint of melancholy in the way the words escaped his lips.

Clementine leaned against the boy’s shoulder, feeling her eyes succumb to the weight they’d been subject to for the past weeks. With a sigh, she allowed herself to rest at last, his voice cradling her in its soothing shroud. 

_You are lost and gone forever…_

A chill pierced through the room, one that only Louis felt, as the weight of those words sank in. They echoed relentlessly in his head, like the silent cries of a tormented ghost. The more he tried brushing them off, the further the words entangled themselves around his throat, a tight chain binding him to a vision that made him sick to his stomach.

The girl waited for the next lyrics, but they never came. In fact, the music had stopped, too. When she opened her eyes, she found him seemingly lost, staring at the keys, his hands barely touching them. With her fingers slowly reaching for his shoulder, she expressed her worry through the gentleness of her tone.

“Is everything okay?”

A subtle frown enveloped his features, and although soon covered up, it was still noticeable enough for Clementine to know something was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was faster.

“On second thought, maybe we should try something else.”

She stared at him as his attention returned to the piano, brows knitted together in search of an answer. Why did he want to switch up the song?

All Louis could see was shapes of black and white, a tempest arising from beneath his fingertips as they blindly pressed against the ivories, determined in finding the right tune – anything that could draw him away from the bleak thoughts clouding his brain.

Clementine felt a slight sting in her chest as she watched him work his way through whatever was bothering him. Sympathetic, her gaze fell back upon him after she revisited the moment things had gone south in her head. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out why.

“Louis.”

He kept on going, refusing to give up on his seemingly impossible search. Endless attempts at stitching up a simple melody, yet despite his efforts none of the notes sounded right to his ears. The boy cursed under his breath.

A soft hand cupped his cheek.

“Louis, look at me.”

In one gentle move, their eyes met. It was all it took to break him out of the trance; a single look and he was already losing his grasp on reality, now diving into the beautiful golden ocean that was her eyes. Clementine held him in place, the warmth of her touch sending waves down his spine.

“I’m not going anywhere.” she whispered, her thumb softly brushing against his skin.

As if having life of its own, Louis’ hand gently trailed up her arm, eventually resting on her own, fitting just as perfectly as two puzzle pieces. She leaned in, resting her forehead against his in an act of reassurance. 

“Sorry, I-…” he sighed, pulling away slightly, “I didn’t mean to get like this over a song, it’s just…”

The girl stopped him before he could go further.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

She didn’t blame him. After all they’d been through, all the close calls that could have gone terribly wrong, the bond they’d built … the thought of waking up in a world without one another had become unbearable. With that, what had once started as a playful song marking the beginning of their friendship, was now a reminder that everyone’s luck runs out sooner or later, including that of the ones you love.

The couple stayed quiet in each other’s embrace, watching the wax of the candles slowly melt away with every second that passed, leaving tracks of its fiery tears engraved on their honey-tinged surface. It was the perfect ambiance, giving off such tranquility and peace that it seemed nearly impossible to disturb; or at least so thought Clementine, until she was struck with _something_ that caused her to leap out of her drowsy state.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

A pair of inquisitive eyes darted in her direction.

“You know how you’re always telling me we should compose a song together…?” she began, moving her fingers along the sides of the instrument.

Louis didn’t even have to hear the rest of it; his eyes had already lit up, a pure reflection of the stars adorning the pretty night sky.

“Clementine, I… I’d love that.”

She smiled at him.

“Why don’t you start coming up with a tune?” she said, gesturing toward the piano, “I’ll help wherever I can.”

And so, he did just that.

After spending what seemed like hours carefully crafting a melody, a trial filled with lots of back and forths between the two, alongside the occasional chuckle at Clementine’s musical inexperience, the pair was finally happy with the result. It had been a tiring process, its effects arising mainly in the energy department; but at the end of the day, they’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

A sigh escaped the freckled boy as he grazed his fingers over the keys he’d grown to love over the years. Clementine watched him tenderly, a simple nod encouraging him to delve once more into the path they’d walked on together.

With a soft smile on his lips, Louis started from the beginning.

It was a warm tune, one that irradiated a glow so bright that even the timid moon was drawn to its beauty. A melody so gentle and yet so passionate, a paradox proven possible with every press of a key. An aurora of emotions – bliss, melancholy, hope – all tugging at the strings in their hearts.

But there was something missing; something they hadn’t spoken a word of. Something Clementine was about to fix.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself free.

_You rest inside my mind,_

_Since the day you came,_

_I knew you would be with me,_

Louis’ eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Just like a soft breeze brushing against a vast field of flowers, she flew gracefully over every note. Each word rolled off her tongue with such ease, resembling a single ripple in the calm waters of an unexplored sea. It made the flame inside his chest grow wider, leaving him in awe of the girl he was eternally grateful to have met.

Oblivious to the freckled boy’s thoughts, Clementine focused only on speaking on behalf of her heart. Closing her eyes to the world, she found inner peace as her voice merged once again with the soothing melody echoing throughout the room. 

_All the time we spent,_

_What we shared was surely,_

_Warm enough to know you cared for me._

Louis’ hands lingered onto the ivories after her singing reached its end, her smile emerging from underneath the glimmer of the moonlight. She felt the thumping in her chest calm as the remaining notes came to life in one final stroke, bringing the song to its grand finale. As if carried to the realms of a heavenly dream, Clementine opened her eyes to find the boy staring at her so lovingly, his tenderness the reason for the sudden heat rising on her cheeks. 

“Clementine, that… that was beautiful.”

She failed at suppressing a shaky laugh. It had been the first time she’d sung to him, and here she was silently telling herself that it wouldn’t be the last. Her eyes followed the trail to his own, a journey only complete after her hand had reached his, fingers intertwining in their perpetual longing for each other’s touch.

And she smiled.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

The warmth he felt inside his core almost took his breath away. He was mesmerized by her, lost in what seemed to be a never-ending mirage. His gaze, so intense, so loving, it spoke to her in a prose whose adoration words could barely replicate – it touched her soul.

Never had his heart screamed so loud for someone.

Just like that, Louis listened to the ballad in his chest and let his actions speak for himself. Gently pulling her in, he pressed his lips against hers, sealing that moment for eternity. The kiss was like a lullaby, soft and affectionate, fueled by the chimes wavering within them. He would have eventually pulled away had Clementine’s hand not crawled up the back of his neck, keeping him close in their little corner of the world.

And in that beautiful starry night, bathed in the warmth of the surrounding flames, they made a promise to never lose one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single one of you <3  
> Also, for anyone curious, you can listen to the song at the end here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuTOGtCTIfs


End file.
